Manny (Shrek) (Justin Quintanilla)
Cast * Shrek - Manny (Ice Age) *Donkey - Sid (Ice Age) *Princess Fiona (Human) - Elsa (Frozen) *Princess Fiona (Ogre) - Ellie (Ice Age) *Lord Farquaad - Abraham Van Helsing (Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation) *Dragon - Light Fury (How To Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World) *Gingy - Forky (Toy Story 4) *Pinocchio - Himself (Disney Version) *Three Little Pigs - Kevin Stuart and Bob (Despicable Me) *Big Bad Wolf - Classified (Penguins of Madagascar) *Three Blind Mice - Brainy Smurf, Grouchy Smurf, and Clumsy Smurf (The Smurfs) *Magic Mirror as Himself *Snow White - Herself (Disney Version) *Dwarves - Themselves (Disney Version) *Cinderella - Herself (Disney Version) *Donkey's Old Owner - Gladys Sharp (Over the Hedge) *Peter Pan - Herself (Disney Version) *Tinkerbell - Herself (Disney Version) *Geppetto - Stu Pickles (Rugrats) *Angry Mob - Loggers (Rio 2), Polices (Monsters University) and Hunters (Open Season) *Captain of the Guards - Clayton (Tarzan) *Guard That Breaks Witch's Broom - Skinner (Ratatouille) *Papa Bear - (Yogi Bear) *Baby Bear - Boo-Boo Bear (Yogi Bear) *Witch - Queen Elinor (Brave) *Thelonius - Bad Cop (The Lego Movie) *Witches - The Sanderson Sisters (Hocus Pocus) *Three Fairies - Flora Fauna and Merryweather (Sleeping Beauty) *Pied Piper - Dimitri (Anastasia) *Two Children from "Woman Who Lives in a Shoe" - Dash and Violet Parr (The Incredibles) *Woman who screams "Give him the chair!" - Tip (Home) *Woman cheering "Alright!" - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Guard next to Farquaad - The Duke of Weselton (Frozen) *The Bird - Bird (Snow White and the Seven Dwarves) *Monsieur Hood - King Candy (Wreck-It Ralph) *The Frog - Frog (The Aristocats) *The Snake - Sir Hiss (Robin Hood) *Priest - Priest (Tangled Ever After) *Woman who faints - The Queen (The Tale of Despereaux) Gallery Manny in Ice Age.jpeg|Manny as Shrek Sid in Ice Age.jpg|Sid as Donkey Elsa in Frozen.jpg|Elsa as Princess Fiona (human) Ellie in Ice Age The Meltdown.jpg|Ellie as Fiona (Ogre) Abraham.jpg|Abraham Van Helsing as Lord Farquaad Light Fury.png|Light Fury as the Dragon Forky in Toy Story 4.jpg|Forky as Gingy Profile - Pinocchio.jpg|Pinocchio as Himself Kevin, Bob and Stuart.png|Kevin, Bob and Stuart as Three Little Pigs Agent Classified.jpg|Classified as Big Bad Wolf Movie Brainy.png|Brainy Smurf Movie_Grouchy_Smurf.png|Grouchy Smurf Clumsy.png|& Clumsy Smurf as Three Blind Mice Magic Mirror in Shrek.jpg|Magic Mirror as Himself Snow-White-snow-white-and-the-seven-dwarfs-18522604-500-339.jpg|Snow White as Herself (Disney Version) Seven Dwarfs.gif|Seven Dwarfs as Themselves (Disney Version) Daphne Blake dressed as Cinderella.png|Cinderella as Herself (Disney Version) Gladys.gif|Gladys Sharp as Donkey's Old Owner Peter_pan_disney.png|Peter Pan as Himself (Disney Version) Tinker_Bell_in_Peter_Pan.jpg|Tinker Bell as Herself (Disney Version) Stu Pickles (TV Series).jpg|Stu Pickles as Geppetto Blu_100-Jewel_100_159.jpg|Loggers Rangers.png|Polices thO2OB7F32.jpg|and Hunters as Angry Mob Clayton in Tarzan.jpg|Clayton as Captain of the Guards IMG_4291.JPG|Skinner as Guard That Breaks Witch's Broom Yogi-and-cindy-two-lovers 51517db4ad22b-p.jpg|Yogi Bear as Papa Bear Boo Boo Bear in Fender Bender 500.jpg|Boo Boo Bear as Baby Bear 15.jpeg|Queen Elinor as Witch Article01B2D56BE00000578547 634x517.jpg|Bad cop as Thelonius Sanderson-Sisters-From-Hocus-Pocus.jpg|Winnie, Mary, and Sarah Sanderson as Witches FloraFaunaMerryweather.jpg|Flora, Fauna and Merrywheater as Fairy Godmothers Dash-0.jpg|Dash Violet-parr-the-incredibles-2-0.53.jpg|and Violet Parr as Two Children from "Woman Who Lives in a Shoe" Tip home.png|Tip as Woman who screams "Give him the chair!" Mavis looks at the Adorable Tiny Umbrella.png|Mavis as Woman cheering "Alright!" The_duke_of_weaseltown.jpg|Duke of Weselton as Guard next to Farquaad 649248_1298576739905_full.jpg|Bird as The Bird King Candy-0.jpg|King Candy as Monsieur Hood Frog Naveen.jpg|Frog Naveen as Frog Sir Hiss in Robin Hood.jpg|Sir Hiss as Snake tangled_ever_after__hiccunzel_style__by_darkmousyxkagome-d86y4jb.jpg|Priest as Priest thW2KA13AO.jpg|The Queen as Woman who faints Trivia: *The Clips for Classified, Momma Dino, Loggers, Hunters, Skinner, Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Queen Elinor, Bad Cop, The Sanderson Sisters, Dash and Violet Parr, Tip, The Duke of Weselton, King Candy, Priest The Queen and are the same clips from J.B. Eagle and Seansiq. Category:Justin Quintanilla Category:Shrek Movies Category:Shrek movie-spoofs Category:Shrek Movie Spoofs Category:Shrek Movie-spoofs Category:Shrek Movie Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs